A turbocharger center housing rotating assembly (CHRA) can include a turbine wheel and a compressor wheel attached to a shaft rotatably supported by a ball bearing assembly located in a bore of a center housing. As an example, a ball bearing assembly (e.g., or ball bearing cartridge) can include an outer race and an inner race, configured to receive a shaft, where the outer race and the inner race are separated by balls. As another example, a shaft may be configured as an inner race, for example, where balls directly contact the shaft.
During operation of a turbocharger, axial loads can be generated that thrust the turbocharger shaft and associated components toward the compressor end or toward the turbine end of the turbocharger CHRA. Such loads may, over time, cause wear of one or more surfaces of a ball bearing assembly, which, in turn, may lead to a reduction in performance, failure, etc.